


[松虚银]  Loop

by jojolee907



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojolee907/pseuds/jojolee907
Summary: 全文为第二人称视角请注意！第一章是银时视角第二章是老师视角有强制行为请注意！
Kudos: 4





	1. [松虚银]  Loop 上

**Author's Note:**

> 捏造回忆有  
> 设定算是原著架空（吧）有一点点点缺德，请慎入  
> 角色属于猩猩， OOC属于我。  
> 开放式结局
> 
> 小提醒：  
> 本文有两章喔  
> 看完了记得翻页呦

（坂田银时）

你跌跌撞撞的走在树林间，白色的和服被枝叶尘土弄脏，停驻在叶子上的飞虫被你拨开树叶的举动惊的四处乱窜。

钻出树林，眼睛被耀眼的阳光刺的发疼，你眨了几下眼睛缓和被刺激出来的泪水。从光线被繁盛枝叶掩的严严实实的林间突然来到一片空旷处，你花了一点时间才让眼睛适应。

一座建筑出现在你眼前，木造的和式建筑很自然的融入周遭环境，却又带着几丝不协调。或许不协调的不是建筑，而是坐在那边的人。

一个男人坐在缘侧，隔着小巧庭院与你对视，栗色长发随风飘扬，暗红的眼盯着你，带着笑意，轻声说了一句，“你来了，银时。”

属于松阳的笑容挂在他脸上，你一瞬间恍神了。

感觉这个画面已经出现了成千上百次，或许是出现在你的儿时回忆中，又或许是出现在你无数的梦境中。

你没有让自己沉浸过去太久，拔出洞爷湖，刀尖对向那个你非常熟悉的人。

松阳，不，松阳已经不在了，应该说是虚，他向你走过来，手上没有拿武器，身上也没有散发出敌意。

像是笃定了你不会攻击他似的走到你身边，将手握上洞爷湖，不容反抗的将它从你手中取走。

不知为何你就这么任由他夺走你的刀，可能是因为他脸上的笑容你太过于熟悉，混乱的大脑让你没办法果决的挥出刀，你打从心底希望他仍是你所认识的那个老师。

“你⋯⋯”是松阳还是虚。

你犹豫着，在决定问出口之前，他温暖的手抚上了你的头顶。

“进来吧，银时，别待在外面了。”

瞳孔微微一颤，你默默地跟着他进门。赤着脚踩上木质的地板，你前面的男人拉开纸拉门，熟悉的榻榻米香气扑面而来，小小的屋子里除了他和你之外别无他人。

看着推到面前的大福和茶水，你犹豫了一下，考虑到虚如果要杀你大概也不用下毒，你放心的接受他的好意。重点是你也觉得有点饿了，豆沙的甜糯充斥在你口腔内，松阳笑着看着你，像是知道你的疑问似的，他自己主动开口。

“我是松阳，虚基本上已经快要消失了⋯⋯”，看见你嘴里还塞着食物，甚至颊边还沾着一点豆沙，却又认真戒备起来的样子，他失笑，“⋯⋯别这么紧张，虽然虚还没完全不见，但我现在已经没有毁灭世界的意思了。”

你对他的话还是保持着怀疑，松阳却突然俯身过来，伸出食指将你脸上的豆沙拭去，并直接送进口中。

“嗯⋯⋯这次的好像太甜了一点？”

你愣愣的看着松阳，连咀嚼的动作就停下了。

“你⋯⋯你你干什么？”

“我在⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯尝试味道？再让我试一口。”

说着他的头凑过来叼住了你的唇，趁着你吃惊的时候闯进了你的口中，带着豆色的甜腻唾液溽湿了你的嘴角，往下流动留下一条痕迹。

“真的太甜了点，是错觉吗？好像还更甜了。”

松阳一副很困惑的样子，完全无视你吓到头发都有点微微竖起的反应。

“银时怎么了吗？为什么这样看着我。”

看到你还一脸傻样的坐着，松阳笑出来，“好啦，该准备晚餐了，你去附近河里帮我抓只鱼好吗？”

直到从水中拎出一只鱼的时候，你还是不确定那个人是谁，虽然笑容和神态百分之百都是属于松阳的，不过⋯⋯

想到刚刚那个不知道算不算是吻的亲密接触，你觉得脸上有点发热。想捞一点清凉的河水来洗洗脸，结果忘记手中还拎着鱼，直接就将鱼给放跑了。你叹了口气，继续你的抓鱼大业。你才一脚刚踏上河岸，一只狐狸就窜了出来，贴到你脚边蹭，同时还用莫名渴望的眼神看着你手中的鱼。

你一下子将手举高，让食物远离地面以免被偷袭，那只狐狸还不死心，依旧用那种可怜兮兮的眼神盯着你，甚至前脚都搭上了你的大腿，就好像笃定你会心软似的。最后你还是把鱼给牠了，牠在你腿边欢快的吃着你们的晚餐，你盘腿坐在地上，看着毛茸茸的耳朵，你忍不住将手放了上去，搔搔他的脑袋、捏捏牠的耳朵，奇怪的是牠也不反抗你。

“哪里来的这么毫无戒心的狐狸啊？”，你推了推牠的脑袋，漫不经心的说：“你这样很容易被人类抓去的。”

那只狐狸吃光了鱼，跳到了你腿上自动自发的找了个舒适的位置窝下来，你也没想赶牠，毕竟牠的手感真的很好，你用手指顺着牠的毛，动作间将你被宽大袖口遮住的手腕露了出来，你发现手腕上有一个被咬痕，淡淡的一个口子，显然离受伤已经过了段时间了，看痕迹像是某种动物留下的，就好比占据了你大腿的这种小动物。

你看了看，也没有太在意。

你还是重新抓了鱼回去，松阳对你拖了这么长时间的行为没说什么，叫你到厨房帮忙一起准备晚餐，等你们坐下来用餐时天色已经完全黑了。

“晚上要跟我一起睡吗？”

用筷子夹开鱼肉，松阳没有抬头，专注的将一根根鱼刺挑出来。你却因为他轻描淡写的一句话差点被嘴里的饭噎死，大口灌下几口汤，“咳咳⋯⋯不不用了。”

松阳并没有因为被拒绝而产生什么情绪波动，“那你就睡旁边的房间吧。”

好痛。

住手⋯⋯

等等，别⋯⋯

你从床铺上醒来，有点不能呼吸，动了动发现是身体被被子缠住了，冷汗沁湿了被褥，带着一股潮湿粘腻，你不太舒服的将被子推开坐了起来，试图抓住刚刚梦境的碎片。

只知道自己是做了个噩梦，就算不记得，看看自己浑身冷汗的生理反应也明白。噩梦如蛇一般紧紧缠着你，仔细要回想的时候发现却什么都没有剩下来，就像是被草草擦掉的铅笔笔迹一样，徒留浅浅的划痕在纸上，却再也看不清原来的样子。

漆黑的房间有种窒息感，你觉得自己已经毫无睡意了。

去外面散散心或许可以帮自己找回睡意？

才将拉门拉开一条小缝，松阳的声音已经传了出来，“银时，过来。”

你拉开旁边房间的拉门，松阳坐在矮几旁，手上还拿着看到一半的书，看见你进门，他放下书揉了揉眉心，“壁橱里还有一套被褥，拿那个吧。”

你依言拿出了新的被子，想了一下，默默的就把它们铺在松阳的位置旁边。

松阳熄了灯，在你旁边躺下，

在你也闭上眼睛准备睡觉时，他拉住你的手腕将你扯入怀中，你身上的被子掉在外面，整个身体都躺进他的被窝里了，被子底下还冰冰冷冷的，你僵住不敢乱动，背脊抚上一只温暖的手，令人安心的热度沁到你身上来，松阳慢慢的拍着你的背。

就像小时候刚被捡到时，晚上做噩梦，他也会像这样拍着你的背，轻哼着没听过的曲子哄你入睡。在熟悉的气息环绕下，睡意又重新回来找你。

只差临门一脚就睡着，却被突然拉回来的感觉是怎么样的？  
被人吵醒，你准备发脾气，生气的情绪却被纠缠上来的湿热舌头惊的四散。

他吻了你。

不是下午那种可以牵强用“试味道”带过的吻，是强势又霸道的深吻，你在半睡半醒间已经被松阳压到了身下，垂下来的栗色长发搔的你发痒。嘴中被掠夺的呼吸、紧贴的胸膛都让你感到一丝丝的呼吸不畅，半晌，你们缓缓分开，急促的喘息交织在一起。

你就这么任由松阳将你的衣带拉开，完全没有升起反抗的念头，在他伸手探到后面时，你略为不安的抓紧了他肩头的衣服，他的手指毫不客气的探入你体内，奇妙的是你居然也没有感到太大的痛楚，甚至于自主的分泌液体来适应对方略显粗暴的入侵。

几根手指在你体内转动、摸索，你发现自己的呼吸甜腻了起来，就像是喉间有一团黏稠蜂蜜，含糊不清又暧昧的声音自你的口中泄出。

在你体内进出的东西已经从手指换成了松阳本人，你沈溺于肉体的感受之中，脑中还想着没想到男人跟男人做爱居然也能体会到快感。被撞的不断摇晃的身体轻微颤抖着，耳边传来自己头发与床铺的布料摩擦出来细微的沙沙声。

刚刚进出于你体内的手指往前摸上硬挺，节奏渐快的套弄起来，时不时还会轻捏你的囊袋，害羞的不敢看松阳碰触你身体的动作，你转而看向他。

跟几乎完全赤裸的你不同，松阳基本上还穿的整整齐齐的，只有衣䙓沾上的液体才能证明这个男人确实是在跟你做最亲密的肢体纠缠，你升起一股诡异的羞耻感，好像沉迷欲望的人只有你一个而已。

“松阳⋯⋯老师⋯⋯”，你揪紧他后颈的衣料，用着不停发抖的声音喊他。

你身上的男人没有搭理你，他扳开你的臀瓣，一下子深深的埋了进去，你被刺激的往后仰起脑袋，以一种献祭的姿态。松阳顺势咬住了你的喉咙，不知为何，你联想到了蛇，而你就是那只被蛇的尖牙咬穿缠紧的猎物，再来那只蛇会冷静的等待你翻滚着死亡。

想像的内容让你的情热都有点退下去，松阳却松开了你的脖颈，伸出湿热的舌头舔过自己咬出来的痕迹，接着往上来到你的唇，你们交换着彼此的唾液，松阳脸上是一如继往的温和笑容，你安心的放任自己沉迷下去。

早上你被一阵饭香给叫醒，推开被子，自己身上全是斑斑驳驳的痕迹，你不自在的拿起丢在一旁的衣服将它们掩盖起来。穿上松松垮垮的和服，回应了松阳的喊声，你走了出去。

接下来都跟第一天没什么两样，帮忙松阳打扫屋子、洗衣服、做饭、静静的跟他待在一块，你一下子找回小时候跟松阳一起生活时的默契，熟练的打理事务。抹掉额上的汗水，居然很有一种你和他其实根本没有分开过的错觉。

平静被打破是在下午你又去抓鱼时，一阵的刺痛从大脑深处涌出来，你趴倒在地上，为了不被浅浅的小溪淹死，你还奋力爬到了河畔上。就像一条搁浅的鱼，无法动弹的在岸上躺着。

你记起了朋友们，以及⋯⋯

疼痛平复之后，你狂奔回屋子，“松阳！”，你在和室内找到低头不知道在写什么的松阳，“松阳，阿银想起来自己是要回江户去的，之前居然完全不记得了，难道阿银真的上了年纪了吗？”

松阳平静的笑着接受你一来就吵吵闹闹的行为，“银时，你要离开了吗？”

你感觉空气瞬间凝结，有点不明白这是怎么回事，“啊，是啊，本来就是路过这里，家里还有两个小朋友在等阿银回去呢。”

“银时不能为了我留下吗？你明明也很舍不得老师的。”，松阳将笔搁下，故意用带点伤心的眼神看向你。

刚刚奇异的感觉已经被打破，你困惑的抓了抓脑袋，“你这样好噁心啊，而且松阳你跟着我一起回江户不就好了吗？”

松阳只是笑着，过了这么多年你还是不明白他笑着的时候是在想什么。

“走之前再多待几天吧。”，他提起笔又继续原本的书写动作，说出来的话也不是询问的语气，你随口应下了，也觉得没什么不可行，反正只是几天，家里的小孩也早就习惯你一出门就好几天不回家了。

你就这样陪着松阳一起忙、一起吃饭，像一个平凡人家每天会做的那样生活着，晚上他向你索取时你也回应了。尽管你心里是觉得有点别扭的，但是你想自己还是能答应他任何事情，是那一双温暖的大手将你抱出了充满血腥的地狱，他是你最重视的人，在他面前你就只是当初那个不安而且每晚噩梦连连的孩子而已。

你无聊的盯着外面淅淅沥沥的雨景，外侧没有拉上的拉门让湿漉漉的水气入侵了室内，甚至伸手去接溅进来的水滴。空气中带着雨天特有的，青草和泥土的味道，你跟松阳基本上都待在一起，现在突然没看见他的人你反而还有些不习惯，你起身在屋子内找人。

你一路胡乱的把看见的门都拉开，简直跟刚搬到新家的小月和小梅一样，走道的尽头还有一扇不起眼的门，你甚至差点把它忽略过去。

松阳是不是偷偷藏了什么秘密？你一脸坏笑的走到这扇门前，伸手将他拉开。

拉开眼前这扇门之前你都没觉得有什么，但是看到里面之后你却全身都在剧烈的颤抖，站不稳的跪倒在地。许久不曾被打开的空间里沉闷腐朽的空气扑面而来，你蜷缩在地，冷汗不停的将落了一地灰尘的地面打湿。

房间里什么都没有，只有墙面和榻榻米，没有窗户的空间照不进一丝阳光。你却看到自己在里面痛苦地翻滚，血污和冷汗将地面染的跟你一样狼狈。

从灵魂深处涌上来的疼痛和恐惧让你意识模糊，甚至疯狂呕吐起来，空荡荡的胃使你能吐出来的只有一些绿色的胆汁，喉咙火辣辣的痛，在你意识完全消失之前只看见一个穿着深色和服的身影向你走来。

再次恢复意识的时候，你感觉到松阳坐在你的身边，你看向他本来想说你没事，但却突然撞进了他深不见底的眼中，瞬间，你仿佛置身于冰水中，翻腾的情绪汹涌而上，你找到词来形容那股情绪了，就是你失去意识前感受到的恐惧感。

我在⋯⋯惧怕松阳？

你忽然意识到这点，从一开始，恐惧就一直蛰伏在最深处，只是你忽略了它。

松阳看向你，露出了他一惯的笑容，你突然感到一阵窒息。

“银时，感觉怎么样？还不舒服吗⋯⋯”，宽厚的手碰上你的额头，你触电一般的挥开了他。

松阳⋯⋯真的是松阳吗？不，但是如果是虚，那他为什么要在这间屋子里跟阿银耗时间？应该拔刀就打起来或者直接杀死阿银才是。

你得不出答案，能明确知道的只有一点。

“⋯⋯我明天⋯⋯明天就要回去了。”，你无力地吐出这句话，全身紧绷的戒备着他。

有一瞬间，你觉得他好像想做什么，但是最后什么也没有发生，他一言不发的离开了房间。

晚上他端过来了一点酒，你们一起坐着乘凉，这个夜晚月亮不在空中，闪烁的星星占据了所有视野可见的天空，你却无心欣赏美景。

他将酒推到了你面前，“饯别酒，喝一点吧。”

酒杯中盛满了酒液，星星映照在你杯中，彷若盛了满满的一杯星空。你将杯子凑近唇边，咽下了微微发苦的液体。

第二天你向松阳辞行，他就坐在你来的时候的位置看着你，他只向你说了一句话。

“再会。”

你背对屋子，离开了你的老师，踏上来时的小径。走在凉爽的林荫间，繁密的枝叶将天空遮住，连带视野的昏暗了不少。

意识有一种几乎要被剥离的感觉，你身体一歪，整个人砸到了树上，你捏了捏眉心试图保持清明。

脑袋一片混沌。

感觉有什么非常重要的事情从脑海中渐渐消失了，你晃了晃头，连带着脚步都虚浮无力起来。

不能忘记的、重要的事情。

是什么来着？

你跌跌撞撞的走在树林间，白色的和服被枝叶尘土弄脏，停驻在叶子上的飞虫被你拨开树叶的举动惊的四处乱窜。

钻出树林，眼睛被耀眼的阳光刺的发疼，你眨了几下眼睛缓和被刺激出来的泪水。从光线被繁盛枝叶掩的严严实实的林间突然来到一片空旷处，你花了一点时间才让眼睛适应。

一座建筑出现在你眼前，木造的和式建筑很自然的融入周遭环境，却又带着几丝不协调。或许不协调的不是建筑，而是坐在那边的人。

男人坐在缘侧，隔着小巧庭院与你对视，栗色长发随风飘扬，暗红的眼盯着你，带着笑意，轻声说了一句，“你回来了。”

一阵强风吹起迷了你的眼，但你还是读出了他的口型：“银时，这一次，你会留下来吗？”

什么意思？

\--（坂田银时）完


	2. [松虚银] Loop 下

（虚）

『你到底想做什么？』

松阳的声音总算失去了一向的平静，你看着被你按在地上的人，一头银白的卷发染满血污，从额头流下来的血红爬了他半张脸，一只眼睛微微青肿只能半睁着，却还是执着的瞪着你。

被折断的手扭成了怪异的角度，软软的瘫在一旁，冷汗和着鲜红淌下，你掐住了银时的脸，在银时惊吓的视线中吻了上去。

『虚⋯⋯！』

『安静点，松阳。』

你咬破了银时推抵着你的舌头，叼着他柔软的下唇，强迫他与你交换了一个满是铁锈味的吻。带血的唾液连在分开的双唇间，沾着对方血的拇指按上银时发白的唇，缓慢抹过冰凉又微微脱皮下唇，滑过嘴角向外拉去，留下一条鲜红的，宛如画坏的口红一般的印子。

“这样气色看起来好多了。”

“滚开⋯⋯住手⋯⋯呃！”

你在银时不停的挣扎中进入了他，被强迫打开的地方颤抖着绞紧了你，炙热又微微湿润起来内壁让抽送的进行更加顺利。身下人压抑着发抖的声音，忍耐着任由你在他身上为所欲为。

从刚刚开始你的耳边就清净了不少，松阳没再说半个字，在你占据了身体主导权的如今，松阳充其量算是个副人格，能干涉的也不太多，说个几句话干扰你已经是他能做的极限了。

但他的情绪还是会流到你这里，比如看见这个学生时怀念的心情。还有最一开始遇见这个年幼的食尸鬼时，跟一般死于你手下的人带着惊惧的冰冷不同，小小的、炽热的身体蜷缩在你背上，热度直直透过衣衫烫到了你身上，不，应该是松阳身上。

你还记得那时候流进你心里的温热，感觉到松阳的情绪又在干扰你，你试图甩掉它们，手指用力拧上银时雪白的腿根，在上头留下紫红的痕迹。

你释放在银时体内，承装不下的白浊一滴滴的弄脏了榻榻米。半途就失去意识的银时眉头紧紧皱着，隐忍的神情看的人情欲大起，你的手还捏着他肉感十足的大腿。

『亲自疼爱你可爱的学生的感觉如何？松阳。』

『⋯⋯』

你细细体会松阳的感受，虽然有所动摇，不过还是没有想要妥协的意思，烦躁的情绪在心头升起，你已经被困在这个山中很久了，好不容易有这么一个可以影响松阳的人撞进了你手中。

你起身退出，留下银时一个人待在黑暗的和室内，离开房子走进树林里开始日复一日的反覆探索。

仔细感受四周的力量流向，你在森林里打转了许久，再怎么走还是会回到原处。

『出不去的，别绕了。』，一直安静的松阳突然发声，『你也感受到了吧，这是龙脉的力量在机缘巧合下形成的阵，没有强烈念想的人是出不去的。』

『你在开玩笑吗？我们求死的执念还不够强烈？』，你笑出声来。

『不是指那种意思，别试了，虚，你不了解，也出不去。』

暂时返回了屋子，短时间内出不去也无妨，反正你最不缺的就是时间。转身关上大门，沉闷的声音自你身后响起。

你还是小看了他，这个在你眼中过于脆弱的人类。

不知道从哪里拆下来的木条从后面刺穿了你的心脏，本来以为肯定是动弹不得的人已经自己接上了手臂，用着凶狠的眼神盯着你。

不过还是不够啊，只有这样是无法杀死我的。

本来就受了伤的银时在你手下过没几招，很快又被你按住了，手按上他的大腿，感觉银时剧烈的震了一下，再要细看时他又强装出没事的样子。你被身下人这副样子勾起了兴致，你探到他身后，在他僵直的反应下掏出了白浊，肿胀的穴口轻绞着你的手指。

“银时这么喜欢这些吗？不过下次还是要记得清理出来，想要的话随时跟我说，老师可以再给你。”

嘴上故意这么说着，还恶意的模仿松阳的笑容。看见银时恍神的模样，你又把他体内的手指再次换上了自己，深深地进入他。

『虚！你不要再⋯⋯』

『这可是你的学生自己送上来的，而且被困在这里不是正好需要找些事情消磨时间吗？』

从脖颈耳侧一路啮咬向下，在喉结的地方反覆吮啃，咬在致命处的每一下都能感觉到嘴下肌肉僵硬的紧绷。

简直就像蛇口下猎物垂死的挣扎。

你反覆的顶入银时的身体，没掏干净的液体成了良好的润滑。伸手玩弄银时胸前的乳头，敏感的身体在你的抚弄下越加紧的绞住了你，肉体沉闷的拍击声和着绞出来的水声充斥在狭小的玄关。

感觉与你相接处的肌肤滚烫，额头轻轻抵上银时的额头，“你发烧了呢。”，摸到起了一层鸡皮疙瘩的皮肤，银时滚烫的体温将身体下面的石质地板也镀上了一层相同的温度，“冷吗？”，意识模模糊糊的银时在你刻意放柔了的声线前简直不堪一击，他乖顺的应了一声，“那你抱紧我。”，你加重力度顶着他，听他口中传出细细的呻吟。

或许是因为畏寒，他就像攀着救命浮木一般的攀着你，对他乖巧的样子你十分受用，比上次更热的身体带来的快感更加剧烈。

『松阳，你的小朋友好像也很舒服呢。』

松阳没有答话。

“呜⋯⋯老师好冷⋯⋯不要了⋯⋯”

带着微微哭腔的声音响起，你感受到心里一阵波动，不，那应该是松阳的感受。

『放过他吧，他好歹也算你的学生。』

『我放了他，你放我出去。』

『⋯⋯』

『看来没什么好谈的了。』

你没有再跟松阳多说什么，只是开始每天变着花样的折腾他的学生，在你露出属于松阳的笑容时，奋力反抗的银时总是被你抓到破绽轻易制服。试图逃跑或者攻击你的银时就会受到更残酷的惩罚。

松阳越来越焦虑了，你下手根本没有节制。他在一次你跟银时的对峙中抢了你身体的主导权，银时趁机重伤了你，虽然对你来说恢复也只是一下子的事情就是了。但松阳占着主导权不让你动，将他的学生给放跑了。

突然发现自己伤害的是老师，银时愣住了。松阳让他赶快逃跑，他走时还一步三回头的。你不想让这个唯一的筹码逃掉，凝起精神往松阳一冲，他很快便无暇顾及他的学生了。

等你走出屋子的时候，四周早就没了人影。却没料到银时会再次冲出树林撞到你怀里，略带诧异的抓住了他伤痕累累的手臂，你们在彼此的眼中都看见了惊讶与不解。

他也出不去？他难道没有松阳所说的那种“念想”吗？不，不对⋯⋯

你明白了。

『松阳你大概也猜不到，让银时出去的是你，让他出不去的也是你吧。』

你，不，应该说是松阳，就是他的念想。

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

银时又一次的走向你，已经记不清是第几次了，这个令人厌烦的循环。你做出了松阳的笑容，银时轻易的就被你搅乱了心神。

就像是为了证明自己的决心似的，银时向你举起了刀，你习以为常的走过去从他手中轻易拿下了刀，将人带进了屋子里。

在他吃东西的时候故意挑逗他，看着他吓得不轻的样子，你笑了出来，这是你在不停重复的日子里为数不多的娱乐方式。

银时带着困惑和一点点的戒备待了下来，就像是一只略带警觉却又忍不住被吸引的猫，你知道在刚来的第一天他都会维持这个样子。这是你给他下药的效果，离开的前晚下的药效在他走进森林后会发挥到极致。等到他又绕回来之后，之前发生的事情基本上都忘光了。

甚至不会去质疑自己在哪里，也不会去回想最近发生的事情，整个人都会呈现呆滞迟钝的样子。

但是不得不说，银时茫然的模样非常诱人，你嘴里甜的发腻的豆馅都变得美味了起来。

因为之前常常半夜被吵醒，你在吃晚餐时顺口问了一句：“晚上要跟我一起睡吗？”

果不其然银时拒绝了，等他晚上过来之后再睡吧，睡眠被打扰多少让人不开心。

果然又做噩梦了，听到他的动静，你出声叫他来你房间。

重新躺下后，银时在被窝里不停地翻身，大概是刚刚做的噩梦的关系，你已经习惯了，自从你刚开始比较粗暴的对待后，他就常常做噩梦。

因为药的作用，银时又记不得，每次醒来后都是一脸带着惧意的茫然。有的人就是害怕时会无意间散发一股强烈的诱惑。

你伸手将他扯入怀里，看他僵住不敢动的样子，你用手贴上他的背心，感觉手底下僵硬的身体慢慢放松下来。

人类怎么能在伤害他的人手下被安抚下来呢？明明给他留下阴影的和现在安抚他的是同一个人，你饶有兴味的看着他在你有一下没一下的拍抚中昏昏欲睡。

刚刚他眉眼间含着恐惧的模样又浮上你心头，你决定试试看在第一个夜晚上他，虽然你认为结果大概不会有什么改变，不过也是时候该加一点变因了。

压到银时身上，看见他难受的皱起眉头，你吻了上去，他被你吵醒了，然后就呆呆愣愣的任由你动作，跟之前每一个”第一次”一样。

银时向你张开了他的身体，不知道是他的身体本能已经学会了不要抵抗你，或者是松阳的姿态实在太具迷惑性，亦或是两者都有，你这么多次下来也没有搞明白过。

他看起来有点不安，攥着你衣服的手指紧张的发抖，你却没有一点想安慰他的意思。手指迳自玩弄起他的身体，然后你将自己深深的埋了进去，看着他在你身下意乱情迷，一种愉悦感席卷上来。

“松阳⋯⋯老师⋯⋯”

一个唤声打断了你的好心情，就像是一首曲子里突然出现的一个不和谐音。

你将冷酷掩藏在眼皮底下，一下子深深地进入他，在他毫无防备的将弱点暴露出来时咬了上去。调整一下表情，露出松阳那在你眼中称之为伪善的笑容，银时就安心的把自己交给你了，真的很好安抚，不是吗？

第二天毫无意外的，他想起了自己要回到江户的事情，还有他的那些新朋友，第一天的迟钝乖顺随着药效退去也跟着消失不少。

你搁下手中记录到一半的银时的情况，问出了你自己都不知道问了几次的，要求他留下的问话。

“银时，你要离开了吗？”

果然没有答应，不过你也习惯了。

“银时不能为了我留下吗？你明明也很舍不得老师的。”

不然不会到现在都还跟我一起困在这里。

你暗暗讥笑，明明心中是舍不得松阳，却为什么又总是会想起来要离开的事情呢？

银时暂时被你留了下来，你曾经用过各种办法想让他自愿待下，试验下来，相较于强迫手段，这种和平的模式是能维持最久的。当然，前提是不能刺激到他。

卷缩身体的人吐了一地，脸色惨白的失去了意识，你摸了摸他汗湿的卷发。

“真是调皮的猫咪，一个不注意就四处乱翻。看来这一次会提早结束了。”，收拾了一地狼藉，将人带回去安置。

有几次了？

你已经记不得了，在一开始松阳力量还比较强的时候，他还能多少跟你抢一下身体主导权，现在别说抢了，连声音都已经听不到。

在长期的试探下，你总算找到有可能离开的办法。

这个地方需要留下一个人。

而且必须是自愿的，大概是松阳夺了身体控制权的时候做的，松阳和你都被这个地方紧紧绑住，虽然你不愿意承认，但你们毕竟是同一个人。

如果可以让“留下一人”的规则转移到银时身上的话⋯⋯

你无数次想要哄骗他说出愿意留下的话语，为此你还装出了另一个人格的样子，但还是都失败了。在你面前明明乖巧的不行，但一遇到这个部分总是警觉性的没有答应。

这个人类埋藏在浅意识中的执念惊人的强韧，虽然有想过干脆直接将他的记忆完全消除算了，可惜在这种地方你能找到的材料有限，无法做出打成你要求的成品。

银时醒来了。

“银时，感觉怎么样？还不舒服吗⋯⋯”，你伸手想碰他，却被毫不迟疑的挥开。

看来这一次的循环游戏就到这里了。

面对这个难以攻下的人类，你想要伤害他的欲望又在蠢蠢欲动，想看他哭泣求饶⋯⋯

最终你还是没有对他做什么，你哄骗他喝下了一杯盛满了药和星星的酒，隔天坐在固定的地方重新等待他遗忘后原路返还。

“这一次，你会留下来吗？”

\--（虚）完


End file.
